The invention is directed to zeolite molded articles, e.g., castings, a method of producing them and their use in heat accumulators.
It is known that zeolites can be used in heat accumulators (German-OS No. 33 12 875).
It is also known that zeolite molded blanks can be used in heat accumulators which are adapted to the heat exchanger surfaces and contain flow conduits (German-OS No. 32 07 656).
The use of molded zeolite blanks containing a fine-meshed metal fabric in heat exchangers is also known (German-OS No. 33 47 700).
Furthermore, drying elements of zeolite are known which are provided with a gas-permeable casing of glass, ceramics, porcelain, plastic or metal (European-OS No. 140 380).
The known molded articles have substantial disadvantages due to the metal fabrics. Thus, the metal fabric is difficult to work into the zeolite mass. It is not possible to homogenize with the zeolite binder mixture in known mixing devices. Metal fabrics are expensive to manufacture. They are relatively heavy and result in the formation of tears and breaks in the zeolite molded article on account of the different coefficients of expansion.
The metal fabric has the further disadvantage that it corrodes upon contact with the water.
There was thus the task of producing zeolite molded articles for use in heat accumulators or sorption devices which are formed in accordance with the dimensions of the heat accumulator device and which are sufficiently strong and exhibit a uniform coefficient of expansion.